


The Kid's Prayer

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Waxing Supernaturally Lyrical [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (of sorts), ...and he still loves him!, A Poem (of sorts), A prayer For Jack, Aaaaanyway..., And say sorry to Jack, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Asshole Numero Uno, But there's no Jack Winchester tag, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Coda, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester's Terrible Life, Dean just really needs to sass God, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, God played dem, Guilty Dean Winchester, Ha! Just made one!, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jack Winchester - Freeform, Jack was a Winchester dammit!, No Plot/Plotless, Other, POV Dean Winchester, Poor Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Parent Dean Winchester, Regret, Sad Dean Winchester, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Upon realizing that Jack has simply been a marionette puppet in God's favourite show his whole life (as indeed they all have), Dean's feelings of rage towards the fallen Nephilim begin to simmer down.Meaning, other than his apologetic words for 'the kid', his growing anger and blasphemy for Chuck is all he has left.Screw you, omnipotent deity.





	The Kid's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnfortunatelyObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/gifts).



> Written as Dean's profane alternative to 'The Lord's Prayer', almost immediately after s14e20, 'Moriah' aired.
> 
> Crack, this one is for you. You know why.

Our Jack, who art in The Empty.

Departed be thy soul.

Thy end did come.  
Thy will be mourned on earth but probably not in heaven.

Give us this dispensation to honour our dead  
and forgive us our tricks and trespasses

as we try to fight those who trespassed against us.  
And be our example to not fall into damnation,

but deliver us from Fate.

_So it goes._

**Author's Note:**

> As if Dean didn't have enough guilt already, Chuck! What a frickin a-hole.
> 
> By the way (just in case you're unaware) the 'so it goes' which Dean substitutes for amen here (which actually means 'so be it'), is a Slaughterhouse Five reference from the amazing Vonnegut novel. It not only seemed a more fitting end to Dean's amended prayer, but the author also happens to be a known favourite of the older Winchester. Huzzah!
> 
> Please leave me some holy kudos if you enjoyed this. Or even a divine comment...
> 
> You could also come find me on Tumblr as @all-or-nothing-baby if you fancy a trip down to Crazy town... my Blog Of Eternal Insanity is always open, lovelies!
> 
> Lucy : )


End file.
